


Mama Mia: It'll make sense at the end

by Kara_luna



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluestar lives, Dustpelt is oblivious, Everyone lives, Firestar and tigerclaw don't hate each other, Fluff, Good Tigerclaw, Humor, I need to update Chaos Theory and i did this instead, I think Dustpelt and Ravenpaw maaayyyyy be cousins or something but if they are, I'm so sorry, M/M, Odd Pairing, Rare Pairings, Ravenpaw is an awkward duckling in love, Redtail lives, Tigerclaw is a good mentor, Tigerclaws an adorable sweetheart and I will FIGHT YOU ON THIS, What am I doing, and I love the idea of Ravenpaw being a clutz when in love, because I said so, just pretend they aren't because Firepaw is with sandstorm, light hearted, no one dies, sad attempt at humor, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_luna/pseuds/Kara_luna
Summary: In a universe far far away, Tigerclaw makes the decision to have a moral compass.Unfortunately, that only lasts long enough for him to save an irritating tortoiseshell cat and regret it for the rest of his existence. Now this temperamental ball of grumpiness must navigate his life while his new moral compass AKA the priorly mentioned deputy, keeps him in check.Bluestar is amused, Ravenpaw is in love (completely unrelated), and Firepaw isn’t actively trying to get rid of the striped tabby mentor.Thunderclan life just got a whole lot weirder, and a whole lot less murdery.
Relationships: Dustpelt/Ravenpaw, Dustpelt/Ravenpaw is more implied, Redtail/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Mama Mia: It'll make sense at the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/gifts).



> I'm so sorry, I haven't uploaded anything to Chaos theory in like two months but I have rework the entire fricking plot because I got ahead of myself and posted a chapter that literally screwed up the entire story's STRUCTURE, so now I have to fix the plot. Don't worry though, reworking it made me make a big change that will actually make some great impact on character develop and I think it will greatly improve the story! So excited to start writing for it again once the outline is done. Anyway, enjoy this little snipit of a plot bunny for now!

Bluestar watched in amusement as firepaw acted out his newest fighting move, apparently shown to him by a hesitant Ravenpaw. Nervous cat that he was, it seemed like having a new friend as bright and lively as the clan's newest addition, was helping to bring him out of his shell. Her tail twitched as Firepaw tripped over his own feet, and fell face first into the dirt. Straightening herself up as the wise and mature leader she was meant to be, she tried to cover her laughter with her furry tail, and fought against her shoulders as they gently shook. Firepaw, for his part, looked quite embarrassed for such a fall in front of his mentor and leader, the skin around his face going a dark red that any cat could see, even beneath his fiery red pelt. 

"I can see, you're shaping up to be quite the impressive apprentice?" She teased gently, mischief glinting in her eyes. His nose twitched in delight at her comment with a bit of bashfulness, hearing the light hearted joking in her voice. 

"Thank you Bluestar-" 

Firepaw was interrupted by a yowl from behind him, in alarm he leaped to attention, unsure of what was going on. Glancing around, he was unable to locate where the sound had come from, as the other cats in the clearing looked just as surprised and curious as he did. Sandpaw from her position by her mentor Whitestorm, met his eyes from across the clearing and gave him a slight shrug of her shoulders as if to say "I have no idea." Waving her tail at him to sit down, Bluestar watched his alarmed expression calmly. 

"No reason to worry Firepaw, nothing is wrong." 

"But- But that yowl, it sounded like- like a battle cry!" She hummed, watching something over the apprentice's shoulder. "Oh, it most definitely was." 

Whirling around to see what was happening behind him, Firepaw's jaw dropped. Storming out of the warrior's den and swiftly approaching them with a fierce scowl and stormy eyes, was Tigerclaw. Tail lashing furiously and the fur down his back standing on end, the tom held the air of someone about to rip out the throat of the next cat who looked at him the wrong way. But the look on his face was about a hundred times worse than his usual "I will eat you alive if you question my authority" expression. The younger cat shrunk away, unashamedly hiding behind Bluestar's larger and more importantly, higher ranking, frame.

"Is something the matter, Tigerclaw?" the clan leader asked, something like a smirk playing across her features. 

"What did you do?!" His lips curled in rage, and Firepaw was, for once, more than happy to be ignored by the senior warrior. Before Bluestar could respond to Tigerclaw's growled words, another voice rang out across the camp. 

"Hello Bluestar, Firepaw." Tigerclaw's lips curled in absolute horror, and the closest thing to fear Firepaw had ever seen grace the warrior's face, was etched into his features. Redtail respectfully greated his leader with a nod and Firepaw with a friendly blink before settling down next to his fellow warrior's stiff body. 

"What. Did you. _Do?"_ Tigerclaw growled once again at Bluestar and with a casual flick of her ear, she began washing herself, not deigning him with a replay. 

"Bluestar hasn't said anything that should be a concern to you, Tigerfish." Redtail spoke up from the enraged cat's right, acting as if he hadn't just said the exact thing that had started this whole mess to begin with.

Firepaw was making a very valiant effort to smother his laughter, though it was mostly just making the sound come out as a wheeze. And Tigerclaw looked appropriately scandalized by the unwelcomed nickname. It wasn't the first time the tom had heard the strange title of endearment but it was clear to anyone in the clan that Tigerclaw was most certainly ready to never hear it again. The rest of Thunderclaw thought it was the most entertaining thing to happen since Firepaw had arrived in camp as a former Kittypet and new clan apprentice. 

The two warriors had never been anything more than acquaintances before the battle at Sunningrocks a few moons prior, about the time that Rusty had joined Thunderclan and earned the name Firepaw. It had given everyone quite a scare when Ravenpaw had come barreling into camp, wailing about the deaths of Redtail and Tigerclaw. 

There had been a great commotion of panic and grief as Firepaw and the other apprentices had stood back and watched the chaos unfolding before them. Graypaw had immediately made for Lionheart, his mentor, while Ravenpaw had collapsed onto his hind quarters as the loss of his own mentor seemed to really sink in. 

But that was nothing compared to the pandemonium that erupted after the two priorly mentioned dead cats came limping through the gorse tunnel, the deputy being supported by the other warrior due to his mangled front leg and a large scratch raked across his chest. Firepaw hadn't know Bluestar well back then, or anyone else for that matter, but she had been the first to believe in him and gave him a chance when no one else cared enough to take the risk. Therefore when she'd rushed from her den, fur sticking in every direction haphazardly and eyes alight with a fevered terror, he had felt a warmth bloom in his chest as she set her gaze on the injured toms and collapsed into herself with pure and overwhelming relief. 

She hadn't lost her deputy or the loyal cat beside him. Firepaw hadn't understand the murmuring of thank starclan being repeated under her breath at the time, but now he had come to know what starclan was and how the clan cats honored them as higher beings or even gods. And now he could understand how much she must have wanted to kiss the cats of Starclan for bringing home two of the strongest and most needed cats in Thunderclan during such a trying time. 

After that, something had blossomed between the two survivors. Tigerclaw, as prickling as always, hated the notion of friendship with anyone, let alone the kind and unwaveringly calm deputy who had seemed to gain a new appreciation of him since the battle. The story went that a rock slide had occurred just at the end of the battle for Sunningrocks, and both Oakheart, the Riverclan deputy, and Redtail had been right in the way of it. Tigerclaw was able to alert the enemy cat with a yowl, saving his life and causing a full retreat, but his fellow clanmate wasn't able to move fast enough due to his wounds. 

In the end, the only reason the Thunderclan Deputy survived was because Tigerclaw had come barreling out of nowhere to knock them both out of the line of fire. Ravenpaw, who had been sent back for reinforcements only moments before, had only seen the warriors disappear behind the pile of rock and had then assumed they had both perished. 

(Ravenpaw had received quite the talking down from his strict mentor and leader for his mistake, but did gain a bit of rare encouragement from said mentor for his fast actions and quick return to camp, which if inforcements had been needed, would have greatly aided Thunderclan in the battle. Ravenpaw had walked around camp with his chest puffed out and newfound confidence for days afterwards, up until he'd gone training with Firepaw and Dustpaw. 

While sparring with the later, Ravenpaw accidently tripped over his own feet and fell into a thorn bush that Tigerclaw had to then pluck him out of. The poor tom had gotten distracted after an offhand comment by Dustpaw about how glossy his black coat was. He'd blushed horribly and completely lost balance, resulting in the thorn bush incident. 

No one had commented on the thorns sticking out of Tigerclaw's nose and muzzle when they returned. No one was suicidal enough to risk asking what had happened. Well, no one but Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, but she held higher status and was allowed a pass because of it. She had hardly been able to keep a straight face when the pair of thorn ridden cats had entered her den, one looking like a particularly dangerous, striped porcupine, and the other an ashamed, black lionfish. 

It was certain Ravenpaw would never live it down, but Tigerclaw made sure to loudly detail all the horrible ways a cat could be murdered every time the topic was brought up in his vicinity. The apprentice had even been approached by Dustpaw asking him what caused the distraction, Firepaw had winced in sympathy as his friend floundered in front of the tom he was absolutely smitten with.)

Redtail happened to be Dustpaw's mentor, as Firepaw came to realize, and with Tigerclaw teaching Ravenpaw, they crossed paths frequently. There was no way to describe the absolute silence and stillness of the camp, the first time Redtail had bounded up to his fellow mentor and casually referred to him as "tigerfish." 

Frostfur had gently herded her kits behind her body and did her best to bring their attention to the freshly fallen leaves of the oncoming leaf bare and away from the fight about to break out across the clearing. Apprentices, at least those that were more attuned to Tigerclaw's personality, had carefully backed up into the apprentice den, as the warrior halfway through the entrance of the warriors' den, cautiously did the same. 

The entire clan seemed to hold its breath in anticipation of what was about to happen between two of the strongest and most well respected cats in Thunderclan. Redtail had either pretended not to notice the impact of his words or was just naive enough to not notice what was happening around him. 

His unaffected confidence was impressive either way. 

Slowly, as if sure that Redtail of all cats couldn't have been the one to utter such a wretched nickname, Tigerclaw turned to his right, staring the other tom straight in the eye. " _What._ " The word was spat out as if it tasted like a maggot infested magpie. The younger and less observant cats didn't realize it, but the more experienced clan members who also happened to not be completely obtuse in certain matters, notably Bluestar and a few of the queens, shared amused looks and perked ears. 

Tigerclaw's tail was stock still behind him, his fur standing up along his spine, and a dark puce color spreading along the skin under his muzzle, barely masked by his dark, striped pelt. Redtail, proving he apparently had absolutely zero self preservation instincts, chose that exact moment to lean closer to his ticking time bomb of a companion, and brush his fur against the other tom's coat. 

To the surprise of everyone but the priorly mentioned molly and queens, Tigerclaw jerked away from Redtail, who remained as calm and unbothered as always, but instead of attacking, loudly and unsteadily declared he would be hunting until sun down. He clarified he would be going alone, interrupting whatever Redtail was about to say before very specifically, _not_ running away to the gorse tunnel, as Tigerclaw made sure to specify to an amused Bluestar after his return. 

Thus began the trend of Redtail approaching an increasingly irate Tigerclaw whether it be during training or the middle of a clan meeting, and being given an increasingly nonsensical excuse of why Tigerclaw was doing something at the moment and hadn't the time for chit chat. After a solid moon of this game of cat and mouse that Tigerclaw appeared to be losing, Dustpaw, spurred on by his fellow apprentices and other curious (gossip-hungry) members of the clan, finally approached Redtail about the situation. 

Dustpaw's audience couldn't actually hear the conversation going on between the two cats from where they were safely situated on the other side of camp, pretending to be doing something other than eavesdropping. They could, however, make out the apprentice's face as Redtail's mouth moved, and the traumatized expression spreading across it, caused by whatever his mentor had told him. 

Firepaw leapt to his feet, as did Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and strangely enough, Sandpaw, as the cat they threw to the dogs came stumbling back towards the apprentice den. Redtail's tail gave them a friendly wave from his seat by highrock, returning to his squirrel as if his apprentice wasn't mortified and deeply disturbed by whatever he'd learned. 

"Dustpaw, what'd he..." Graypaw trailed off as the other tom staggered past him to collapse into the nest next to Sandpaw. 

"What could he have possibly said that would be that bad?" Sandpaw quirked her tail with skepticism, she didn't seem all that impressed by her denmate's display. 

Fixing his wide, terrified eyes on her, Dustpaw meowed lowly in a hushed tone, "There will never be a time in my life that I will ever need to know that information. Sandpaw..." He stared into her eyes, as if trying to make sure she was listening before leaning towards her, as if what he was about to say was a great secret. "It was... _AWFUL_." 

"I don't suppose you want to talk about...?" She tried. Dustpaw buried his face into the fur lining his nest, letting out a groan of pure suffering, in response. "Guess not." She sighed in a longsuffering way, before settling down next to him, most likely for comfort. 

"Will you really not tell us anything? The entire camps been wondering about this for a MOON, and it couldn't have been _that_ bad-" Firepaw began beseechingly, but was interrupted by a fierce glare from Sandpaw. 

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't HAVE to talk about it! Least of all to a KITTYPET." She hissed before curling around her littermate and closing her eyes, as if sleeping. 

"Well, we tried." Graypaw sighed in disappointment turning to settle into his own nest. Firepaw nodded in agreement before plopping down to his friend's right. Such a pattern had repeated day after day, as Tigerclaw hid from Redtail and the older members of the clan, the elders and senior warriors watched in amusement (and bet their patrol times on when Tigerclaw would finally be cornered and forced to face Redtail). 

And so, here Firepaw was, watching this unfold before him as Bluestar fixed her gaze on Tigerclaw who was starting to realize he wasn't going to be making his usual escape. Nonchalant as he could, the tom glanced about him, seeing Whitestorm a few paces away at his back, very pointedly dissecting a sparrow, while Lionheart sat to his left, bathing in the sun. The only other directions to escape to were blocked by Highrock to his right and Bluestar right in front of him. 

Firepaw had never seen a cat look so much like he was facing a fate worse than death. And he had seen cats ripped to shreds during clan skirmishes. 

"You and Redtail have been dancing around each other for nearly two moons, I think it's time you had a discussion about the battle for Sunningrocks." The clan leader meowed, calm as ever and settling down to hear the most entertaining conversation in Thunderclan since the time Whitestorm had been instructed to give Sandpaw "the talk." 

"And this had to be _now_?" Tigerclaw hissed back. Redtail, despite the exchange being partly about him, didn't seem in the least concerned. His amber eyes watched the scene before him for only a few seconds before beginning to groom himself. The warrior next to him sent him a glare for his blatant casualness in the face of what Tigerclaw seemed to believe was the end of his life. 

"I bet it would happen within two moons." She stated with a shrug, as if her winning the bet was a completely legitimate reason for forcing this to happen in the middle of a public clearing and right in front of and in the hearing range of their clan leader. Firepaw had to applaud her determination to win, if nothing else. He didn't, however, appreciate her decision to do this while he was in swiping range of a very angry Tigerclaw who didn't seem to remember the breathing exercises Spottedleaf, who also happened to be Redtail's sister, had taught him after the last time he'd destroyed his nest in a fit of righteous fury. 

The fight seemed to drain out of Tigerclaw entirely as he realized there was no way he would be escaping this. He glared at each cat in turn, as if to make certain they understood how much he hated their existences at the moment for making him do this, before collapsing back on his haunches in defeat. 

"I never did have the opportunity to thank you for saving my life during the battle..." Redtail began, fixing his gaze on Tigerclaw, who only narrowed his eyes in response. 

"Your buttering me up, aren't you? Just say what you've been waiting to say! You _have_ been following me around for _TWO MOONS, **just**_ to tell me it after all." Tigerclaw grunted suspiciously. 

Redtail shook his head in amusement at his companion's standoffish nature. To his credit, he took the words in stride, not even letting it stall his response. "I have been attempting to invite you to hunt with me. Though, with you running everytime I approached, I admit it was quite difficult-" 

"I was not _RUNNING_." Tigerclaw meowed, affronted. 

Redtail straightened, and his eyes fixed the other warrior with an intense look. His nonchalant posture and casual air seemed to disappear as seriousness took over the deputy's expression. "You saved my life at Sunningrocks and for that I will forever be thankful. I realize we hardly knew each other on a personal level prior to the battle, and I would like to change that." 

Tigerclaw's mouth opened and then closed again. He tried once more to say something before snapping his jaws closed with an audible click. Bluestar, positioned in front of them watched in rapt interest, Firepaw awkwardly watching beside her, but neither tom seemed to remember they had such an audience. 

Finally Tigerclaw was able to unstick his mouth and respond to Redtail's declaration. "Alright." He finally meowed quietly. It was very anticlimactic for something so highly anticipated, but no one eavesdropping seemed to mind. Spottedleaf, who was supposed to be bandaging a cut on Speckeltail's paw, was still chewing the herbs to a poultice in her mouth, as she'd been doing for the last ten minutes, and the queen beside her seemed awfully interested in her cut paw. 

Firepaw felt like the world had tilted on its axis, personally. 

No wonder Dustpaw had been traumatized when Redtail explained to him what was going on between the two senior warriors. It seemed Redtail was _interested_ in Tigerclaw which was just- Tigerclaw? Really? _Tigerclaw?_ He was a strong hunter, a strong fighter, a strong _everything_ , but really? _Him_? It was oddly terrifying that there existed a tom that could do that to _Tigerclaw_. That could leave the terrifying tom at a loss for words, that could make him speak so gently, that could make him literally run in fear of his _feelings._

It was also oddly hilarious. 

That marked the beginning of the end for Tigerclaw. After that day, his reputation of being a towering figure of grumpiness and rather creative insults began to die a slow and painful death. Ravenpaw tripped over his paws and fell into the river during another training session because he was once again distracted by Dustpaw who was oblivious as ever, and Tigerclaw didn't even have the chance to say something. 

Redtail was just there, a kind presence at Ravenpaw's shoulder to gently remind him to keep his focus, as he wouldn't have a second chance while in battle. Tigerclaw opened his mouth to say something, most likely an angry statement about working on his apprentice's balance and another training session from dawn to dusk being arranged, but was unable to get the words out when his snout was being covered by a bushy red tail. 

This both invigorated Ravenpaw and terrified him. On one paw, there was now a constant mediating presence not only willing to shut Tigerclaw up, but one that would not face consequences for doing so. On the other paw, there was a cat in existance who was capable of shutting Tigerclaw up and that was both unnatural and believed to be impossible up until Redtail had sauntered his way into Tigerclaw's life. 

And now, there they were. With Redtail forcing Tigerclaw to be nice for the first time in his life.

It was a strange thing to get used to. Eventually, though, seeing the two together while in camp and going hunting together became a regular fixture in clan life. Bluestar, for her part, was still very smugly reminding Tigerclaw that Redtail happened to be mateless and very _attractive_ , hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink. 

To say Tigerclaw was avoiding the she-cat would be an immense understatement. 

Now, about three moons since his arrival in Thunderclan, Firepaw was finally becoming a warrior along with his fellow apprentices. Standing with freshly groomed fur, and bright eyes, they waited for the moment to come where they would fully step into adulthood and take their place in the warrior's den. 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Bluestar's voice echoed through the camp as she lept up to her perch above her clanmates. Firepaw glanced at Graypaw in excitement as they bounded up to join the rest of the gathering clan. 

"Today we will be awarding warrior names to those who have proved themselves to be capable and loyal members of Thunderclan..." Bluestar continued, as Firepaw found himself glancing towards the mentors who had trained and helped him despite the fact they were not assigned to him. The warriors now sitting together to the right of Highrock. 

As bluestar mentioned Graypaw's name, he watched Lionheart's chest puff out a bit in obvious pride. 

Lionheart, who had taught him kindness and humility. 

As his own name was said, Bluestar seemed to stand a bit straighter. 

Bluestar, who had shown him how to lead and command respect. 

As Dustpaw became Dustpelt, Redtail's ears pricked forward and his eyes gleamed.

Redtail, who had reminded him the importance of a level head and willingness to be friendly to everyone, even the most prickly of cats. 

And as Ravenpaw was given his warrior name, Tigerclaw's tail curled and his lips twitched upwards. 

Tigerclaw, who had displayed to him the need of courage and the bravery to risk one's life for a clanmate, friend, or mate. 

As his name was called, Firepaw stepped forward to become Fireheart, and his clan chanted his name, accepting him for who he was and who he had been. In that moment, no one cared he was once a kittypet, no one told him he was lesser or that he would never be enough. Dustpaw- Dust _pelt_ glanced at him with a nod, and Sand _storm_ beside the tom, gave Firepaw a gentle wave with her tail. 

It felt like he was truly being accepted for the first time in his life. Like he didn't need to hide or be afraid to show _him_ , because all these cats- All these cats before him were seeing the real _him_ and they were _chanting his name._ It was undoubtedly the most incredible experience of his life. It was also the happiest he had ever been, happier than the days his owners would feed him treats or he would talk with Smudge for hours at a time, sharing secrets into the night. 

Those memories would always hold a place in his heart, but in that moment, Firepaw moved them to a place in his mind where his past remained, and allowed a new, bigger section to be opened to new memories like this one. 

It was the perfect warrior ceremony. 

And then Redtail _opened his big furry muzzle._

"Say Tigerclaw, how would you feel about being my mate?" 

**Oh no.**

**Here we go again.**

**Author's Note:**

> To MageWolf: I'm gifting this work to you, because your story was the first one I found with a Tigerclaw/Redtail pairing, and it's that story that led me to writing this. I was inspired to take this rare pairing that gets so little love and add another fic to the tag! Hope this isn't horrible and you aren't mad I gifted a work to you with no warning or message saying I was gonna do it, Bye!!


End file.
